The uses of cranberry as a therapeutic supplement are manifold and well documented in the scientific literature. Current research around the world is substantiating further claims for traditional herbal medicines.
The most well documented therapeutic effect of cranberry concerns urinary tract infections. For many years it has been recognized that cranberry juice helps to relieve and possible cure urinary tract infections such a bladder and urethra infections. Originally, this effect was considered to be a result of lowered urinary pH (increased acidity) after ingestion of cranberry. The lowered pH was thought to make the urine an inhospitable milieu for the growth of pathogenic bacteria, such as E. Coli. The bacteria would not grow and would be washed through the system and excreted from the body with the urine. It has recently been discovered, that certain components of cranberry, the proanthocyanidins, possess specific properties which inhibit the adhesion of pathogenic bacteria to the wall of the urinary tract. Without a hold, the bacteria are easily flushed with the urine and excreted. In some cases, cranberry has been at least as, if not more, effective in preventing urinary tract infections than the commonly prescribed antibiotics.
Furthermore, recent studies have shown that cranberry is a very potent antioxidant and can help to protect cells from free-radical damage. Free radical damage has been implicated in a great many diseases and conditions, from Parkinson's disease to coronary heart disease and cancer.
Recent studies have also demonstrated the inhibiting effects of cranberry on Helicobacter pylori, a pathogenic bacteria responsible for ulcers. Cranberry may have further use in the treatment and prevention of heart disease, breast cancer and periodontal disease.
Even before the appearance of scientific literature, many people have been consuming cranberry products as either therapeutic herbal supplements or refreshing drink or both. Most products presented as dietary supplements are in the form of capsules and tablets.
The cranberry extracts and powders utilized in these products are of varying qualities, ranging from spray-dried cranberry juice powder to dehydrated whole cranberry powder. By far, the latter contains more of the components in cranberry, which are considered responsible for its therapeutic effects. Most of the products on the market are manufactured with the cranberry juice spray dried onto maltodextrine or other carriers. This process requires prolonged exposure to elevated temperatures, which are suspected to degrade some of the therapeutically active ingredients of cranberry.
In the case of capsules, the spray-dried powder is packaged in either hard gelatin or chemically modified wood cellulose capsules. Many consumers object to the use of these substances as either (a) animal by products or (b) chemically derived. Capsules pose a problem for the elderly and young, who may experience difficulties in swallowing such objects. Furthermore, the delivery and absorption of the cranberry powder in the digestive system is affected by the use of capsules, which must dissolve to release their contents. On the other hand, drinks which contain sufficient cranberry content to achieve beneficial effects can be objectionable because of the intense acidity of the cranberry.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to reveal a cranberry based composition with sufficient cranberry concentration such that it provides substantial beneficial and therapeutic effects when consumed yet has a pleasant flavor. It is a further object to this invention to enhance the therapeutic benefits of cranberry by combining it with flavor enhancing additives which themselves have beneficial therapeutic properties but which do not have the problems associated with the use of sugar.